


Light in my Life

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dogs, Gen, Jessica adopted Sky who is 4, Scarecrow - Freeform, Show horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jessie and Sky are living with the Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, Billionaire playboy and crime fighter by night who dons the costume and mask of a giant flying rodent. She is a lovely young lady with sort of long curly red hair and brown eyes, and her little boy has ashy blond hair -its such a color it looks almost gray actually- and he really likes his 'uncle', as he calls Bruce because Jessie slips into the habit of calling him her brother even though he isn't. he had a stable built and brought in beautiful horses, and the rebuilt manor and lands have a pool and tennis courts now as well.Areas:New York-Gotham, Arkham, The DA's office, the jail house, the court house, a random building where psychiatrists and such are, hospital, the manor and allPennsylvania -visiting a friend-Georgia -Horse competition, also Crane ran away here and this is where they' ll find him-Chastity, Petros, Marus (dogs) ; show stallion Double Trouble -A handsome black with three socks and a blaze-, show mare Drama Queen -a lovely white with a spot of black over one eye- and gelding Caught in the Act -blue roan gelding with a splash of white on one shoulder, a star, and one white sock-





	Light in my Life

The young red haired woman known as Jessica R, but called just Jessie by friends, sighed as she sat up in the bed with a small yawn and looked over at the other bed in the room, this one a smaller sort of one. She noticed that once again the blanket was rumpled but the bed was empty. So she looked down to her side and sure enough the little boy was lying curled up to her with his fingers of his one hand curled into the blanket and holding it close to his cheek. This was like a security mechanism, to take a part of a blanket and ball it up in one hand, holding it close to anywhere on his face. She sighed softly once more as she gave another yawn and nudged the sleeping form of her Sky so the little boy would wake up and she could get on with the day. She picked him up and took him back over to his bed, setting him down on it, then went to rummage through his clothes drawer to find something for him to wear.

Sky sighed to himself as he felt the hands that nudged to wake his butt up and start this day, and he slowly blinked his eyes open to prolong the beginning of a new day and being that much closer to being away from mama. He whimpered softly a bit as the red haired woman picked him up and carried him right back over to his bed to set him down, then blinked once more and rubbed sleep from his eyes as he watched her pick out his clothes from the day after much rummaging through the drawer that held shirts, and then the one for pants, and lastly socks and undies. He closed his eyes a moment then automatically lifted his arms to get the shirt put on, then lifted his legs up for the pants and then got the white socks put on to his small feet as he watched mama closely. With another sound, he got his shoes put on and slowly walked after the young adult towards the stairs then down them towards the dining area.

Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire and Batman though most people did not know the latter part of the equation, was sitting at the large table in the dining room already and talking to his childhood best friend and now love Rachel Dawes. The brown haired woman had her long hair loose behind her shoulders and a huge smile on her face as she laughed at something that the older man had said to her. As Jessie walked into the dining area, Bruce and Rachel turned to see whom it was coming in, and both soon had matching smiles upon their lips. Jessica smiled a little ghost of a thing back as she took her seat to Bruce's left, with Sky sitting in her lap as he almost always was at any meal. She rocked and hummed for a moment before the butler Alfred walked into the room. Giving the elder gentleman a smile, Jessie asked "What's on the menu for this morning, Alfred old boy?" Alfred chuckled at this last part as he gave her a warm smile.

"Well, dear girl, what's on the menu you asked? I shall have to inform you it is a rather delicious array of things for the order of breakfast today, as today is another big important day and all." _Don't remind me._ Jessica thought. _I need to keep all of those thoughts away until we are actually there at the place._ she finished the thought, but to Alfred she just nodded and said "Yes, my good sir. Well, what would this array of things happen to be then?" she asked gently of the British man. Being British, he was all pomp and circumstance and Jessie loved the old man like he was her own grandfather for that. Smiling, Alfred continued "Scrambled eggs and toast, for the others, bacon, sausage patties, hash browns, oatmeal, scones with jam for Sky if he'll eat them, bread and butter, bagels with cream cheese, blueberry and chocolate chip muffins which I know he likes, breakfast bars, and crepes. To drink, we have peach juice, apple juice, grape juice, water, and sweet tea."

Jessica smiled sweetly as she looked up at the graying butler and softly said "Alfred, you seem so energetic today. Is it because you have that 'meeting' with that pretty older dame, Daniella?" Alfred actually blushed a bit at the young woman's question, then chuckled a bit as he shook his head at her and said "Ah yes, you have guessed quite correct here my dear." Jessie giggled a bit, then softly said "For breakfast today, I think I will have the sausage patties, oatmeal with brown sugar, and hash browns. Got any cherries Alfred? Oh, and I shall drink a glass of sweet tea, and have a small bottle to put water in and another for some peach juice." Alfred chuckled as he said "Ah yes, there are cherries, be right back." He returned moments later with them, and gave everyone what they asked for. Rachel nibbled daintly at some toast with eggs, Bruce ate a big helping of hash browns and bacon, and little Sky ate a crepe and a muffin. Outside the manor, should one be walking near, the sound of laughter would be heard.

End one


End file.
